maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus/Monster
Magnus is a former commander of the Black Mage and a commander of Gerald Darmoor. He is of the Nova race, much like Kaiser and Angelic Buster. __TOC__ Story Magnus first appears in Luminous' storyline. He attacks Guwaru and absorbs a gemstone from him, gaining his powers. Luminous attacks Magnus, but to no avail. The Nova states that he is finished with Maple World and departs, leading us to think of this as some sort of "betrayal" towards Black Mage, as he should have fought against Luminous and prevented him from facing his master, instead. He most likely decided to become a Commander of the Black Mage just to gain even more powers, which he needed to take over Heliseum, but he was never devoted to him. In present day, Hilla even criticizes him by saying that she doesn't know "why Magnus thought he was smart enough to beguile the Black Mage", and that "his petty intentions were no more opaque than the air itself". She also says that "he could not keep his allegiances straight if they were made of unbendable steel". A hundred years ago, Magnus was mentioned to have been exiled from Pantheon for abusing his powers. Magnus assisted Gerald Darmoor, Grandis' Transcendence of Life and the ultimately enemy of the Nova, in taking over Heliseum in exchange for power, disabling its barrier and leading an army of Specters toward it. Kaiser attempted to stop Magnus, but after being outmatched, sacrificed himself to annihilate Magnus' army. According to the spirit of the Former Kaiser, the attack would have killed Magnus were it not for Darmoor's power; instead, Magnus was weakened and fled the scene. Meanwhile, Beldar informs Cartalion and Fenelle that Magnus has taken over Heliseum and they discuss that Kaiser will eventually be reborn. In present day, Magnus still has reign over Heliseum and resides in the Tyrant's Castle. In Kaiser's and Angelic Buster's storyline, Magnus sends Nefarious Priests to extract the Relics that powers the barrier surrounding Pantheon. They succeed in removing one of the four while Angelic Buster inadvertently absorbs one of them, causing the barrier to weaken and allow Magnus' Specters to invade. But, with the help of the current reincarnation of Kaiser and Angelic Buster, the Pantheons are able to reclaim the stolen relic, defeat the Specters, and recover the barrier. Magnus himself shows up and defeats Kasier, Velderoth, and Angelic Buster before retreating. Cartalion mentions that Magnus possesses the former Kaiser's sword, granting him even more power than before. Realizing that they're outmatched, Pantheon's high council decides to send Kaiser and Angelic Buster to the Maple World and seek help from the Alliance. Magnus makes a cameo in the Dimension Invasion storyline, and is one of several possible bosses who may participate in leading the assault in the Kritias invasion (if so, the Heliseum mobs are included in the army); however, the players do not confront him directly. In FriendStory, Magnus's counterpart is the gym coach at Shinsoo International School. In Episode 4 Magnus and Hilla start cracking down on dating in the school which is ruining Hawkeye's "game." Hawkeye proposes that the player tries to get Magnus and Hilla to start dating so that he can go back to "scoring," but to barely any avail as Magnus and Hilla hate each other similar to the MapleStory. Magnus is also one of the judges in the rock off in Episode 6. Battle Overview The battle against Magnus is difficult due to his gimmicks, most notably his wide variety of attacks that either deal half of a player's maximum HP or kill them instantly. All his attacks will also ignore any form of invulnerability, such as Shadow Shifter or Dual Blade's Dodge Rate. He can also inflict Zombify and Slow and release poisonous gases (indicated on small markings on the floor of the battlefield) which stuns players for 5 seconds, making it much more difficult to avoid his attacks. Three different-colored meteors rain over the battlefield. The green ones fall the slowest, are the smallest, and can wipe off 50% of a player's HP. The larger blue and purple ones can wipe out a character once hit, and falls faster than the green one. The meteors can be dodged with Dark Sight. Also, as the battle progresses, a note will say "Magnus can no longer suppress Guwaru. Guwaru's power grows...", increasing the amount of meteors that appear. His standard attacks include a spin and a rush, though he does not have touch damage. He can also leap into the air and do one of two things: charge his sword with flame and crash directly downward or envelop himself with his wings and prepares a blast that fires diagonally downwards on both of his sides; both of which will cause an instant death. His last attack is summoning a green spike that rains down on various parts of the battlefield, which is also an instant death. Magnus is also accompanied by a surrounding blue aura that shrinks as the battle goes on. Attacking or using potions reduces their effects to 10% when outside of the AoE, so players must hang within his range in order to deal sufficient damage to him. He also has a "death counter" in which he will become incredibly dangerous once he kills 20 (or 40 when fighting Hard Magnus) players. Once enraged, Magnus becomes practically impossible to defeat with all his one-hit KO attacks raining over the entire battlefield. In addition, if a player dies during his enraged state, they will be forcibly removed from the fight. On Easy difficulty, Magnus's attacks are significantly weaker and do not deal a fixed percentage, but still ignore invulnerability. The meteors drop less frequently, only starting with green while blue and red will eventually appear later in the battle. Monster Tyrant's Castle |-|Easy= |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Kritias Invasion Mu Lung Dojo Trivia *Magnus is Latin for "great." Further more a historical figure named Magnus was an Roman Usurper who tried to overthrow Maximinus Thrax from the throne. *On hard mode, Magnus's icon glows red. *The Two-Handed Sword Kaiserion is based on Magnus's sword. Gallery MapleStory Tempest Kaiser intro English|Kaiser vs Magnus Magnus_Illustration.png|Butchered illustration of Magnus. NPC_Magnus.png|Magnus in NPC form. NPC_MagnusAlt.png|NPC Magnus in the past. Magnus_FriendStory.png|Magnus in FriendStory. NPC_Magnus_FriendStory.png|Magnus FriendStory NPC. Petit_Magnus.png|Petit Magnus Eqp_Kaiserion.png|Kaiserion ObtacleAtom Magnus Green.png|Green meteor ObtacleAtom Magnus Blue.png|Blue meteor ObtacleAtom Magnus Purple.png|Purple meteor Category:Major Bosses Category:Black Mage Commanders